Fairytale Land
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Marlin x Dory and Bailey x Destiny. Wow a lot of requests for Finding Nemo/ Finding Dory fairy crossovers. Well today I will give you all of them. IN the order of requesters, a guest (name added later), KittyCoolCat11, Angel and finally Gina. I hope you all enjoy this ride and journey. Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you KittyCoolCat 11 for allowing me to use your ocs. Rapunzel has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Short Introductory: Welcome all to this Finding Dory/ Finding Nemo story where I have a four story treat for you all. I am doing the Finding Dory and Finding Nemo crew in four fairy tales. As you all love fairytale crossovers with Finding Dory and Finding Nemo. Without any interruptions on the stories I give you Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, the Nutcracker and finally Rapunzel. Everyone enjoy your time here in FairyTale Land.

Aladdin:

The Finding Nemo crew are having few days, they are living four fairytales in their humanish forms depending on who they are in the Aladdin. Marlin is Aladdin, and who better than to play Jasmine then Dory. Also Charlie will be the sultan, Hank gets to be the cave of wonders, Destiny with her awesome energy gets to be Raja, Nemo is Abu, Bruce gets a chance to be the Genie, Chum is the Magic Carpet, Gil is Jafar and Bloat gets to be Iugo. As for the three guards that gets to be Pearl, Tad and Sheldon, also for the merchant in the beginning as we never see him again till the end that will be up to your imagination.

The merchant is trying to sell his wares in the marketplace and breaks the fourth wall.

"Hello there look what I got here! A lamp, yes I know doesn't look like much but like most things it is the inside that counts. If you don't have anywhere to go, sit down and I will tell you a story full of magic, fights, friendships, and love of course. Between a princess and a street rat. Now now don't leave and guff, I am telling the truth. However a story has to starts somewhere, but our story doesn't start with the street rat like most fairytales. No no where is the fun in that? Our story begins with the cave of Wonders and our villain of our story." says the merchant

Stars shine as Jafar and Iago are with a thief at the Cave of Wonders. The thief gets half of his payment and is told he will get his other half when he brings Jafar the lamp. The Cave of Wonders awakens looking much like a tiger made of sand.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" asks Hank

The thief looks at Jafar who edges him on, the Cave of Wonders looks at him but as soon as the thief goes onto one step he is swallowed whole.

"Bring me the diamond of the rough then I will allow entrance, not a common thief." says Hank

He then goes back to sleep landing the beadle to Jafar's feet.

"Now what smart one?! We don't even know who this diamond in the rough is!" exclaims Bloat

"Patience Iugo! He will be shown to us soon. I feel it, for now back to the old man and his darling daughter." says Gil, with disgust

They head back in the palace, to find out who this "diamond" is. In the meantime, Aladdin and Abu are trying to get breakfast and avoid the guards as they stole bread.

"Faster Abu! We can lose them!" says Marlin

Abu can't talk all that well but he does agree.

" Okay Aladdin" says Nemo

"Good boy, Abu." says Marlin

The two run off hearing the guards behind them.

"After that street rat!" says Pearl

The other two go after him with the lead guard on the way. They separate and Abu gets a tiny sword that was left on the street by sword swallower and swings at the guards.

"He has a sword!" says Tad

"You idiot! We all have swords!" says Pearl

They draw their sword, Abu grins nervously and runs away from them but the guards catch up with Aladdin as he is running and find him more important than the monkey at this point. They give up chase on Abu and chase Aladdin. To keep his mind off of his death he starts to sing a song.

" Gotta keep one jump ahead of the swing ahead of the sword,I steal only what I can't 's everything. One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke" sings Marlin

Though the guards join into the fun as well.

"Riffraff!" sings Sheldon

"Street rat!" singsTad

"Scoundrel!" sings Pearl

"Take that!" sings all three of them

Aladdin turns to them smiling from the canopy.

"Just a little snack guys." says Marlin

"Rip him open, take it back, guys." sings the three of them

Abu lands on his shoulder, and Aladdin starts running again.

"I can take a hint, gotta face the facts. You're my only friend, Abu!" sings Marlin

They duct into a girl's room where Abu escapes through a hole in the roof.

"Uh..hi ladies." says Marlin, he uses a cloth to hide under while inside.

"Who?Oh it's sad Aladdin has hit the bottom. He's become a a one-man rise in crime." sings the ladies

The boss lady comes in and grabs him angrily.

"I'd blame his parents but he ain't got em." sings the boss lady

He sees the guards coming and starts to back up out of their home.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time!" sings Marlin

He leaves quickly going further into the village lands.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time gonna use a nom de plume. One jump ahead of the hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block." sings Marlin, as Abu catches up with him

"Stop, thief!" says Pearl

"Vandal!" says Sheldon

"Outrage!" says Tad

"Scandall" sings all three of them

"Let's not be hasty!" sings Marlin

He trips and lands in a rather big woman's arms who hugs him close.

"Still I think he is rather tasty" sings the woman

Aladdin gulps not knowing what to say, as he doesn't know this woman. He gets out of her arms and runs quickly as the guards are catching up.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along." sings Marlin

"Wrong!" sings the guards

They land at a roof and trap him in a corner, he grabs a carpet. As the only way out is the window.

"One jump ahead of the hoofbeats. One hop ahead of the trick ahead of disaster. They're quick, but I'm much faster. Here goes, better throw my hand me happy landin' All I gotta do is Jump!" sings Marlin

He jumps out the window and lands safely, he ends up losing the guards as he and abu hids in an ally. He splits his bread with Abu, when he sees two children. He frowns remembering that young looking in the trashcans looking for food.

"Here, it's okay take it." says Marlin, he hands the bread over

The older sister splits that bread with her brother. Abu sighs seeing Aladdins look and gives the bread to the children as well. Again, Aladdin and Abu are without food and go back home where they can see the palace. Speaking of the palace, Princess Jasmine and Raja is scaring off her next suter.

"Jasmine!" screams Charlie

"Hello father." says Dory

He calms down watching his daughter helping a small bird out.

"Jasmine...Raja scared off another sutor, I am not going to be here longer and I just want to make sure you are taken care of." says Charlie

"Oh father, Raja was just playing with him. It's not Raja's fault that the prince didn't want to play." says Dory, she pets him er..her in this case.

"But as a princess it is your duty to get married to the next sulton." says Charlie

"Well maybe I don't want to be a princess anymore!" says Dory, aggravated

"Free spirited just like your mother." says Charlie

"Father..I want to choose for love not money reasons. When I find him I will choose him." says Dory

"Alright alright. Sigh. " says Charlie

He heads back in still a bit aggravated. He explains to the Royal visar the next morning his aggravations, who just happens to be Jafar. He even tries feeding Iago another cracker but Iago isn't having it as the crackers aren't that good. After the conversation is over Iago and Jafar leave to their secret area. Just as Jasmine sneaks off in the middle of the night in the market place, she looks around the next morning at how lively the market place. She even takes an apple not knowing that she had to pay for it. She gives it to a child and the merchant gets mad wanting her to pay. When she mentions that she doesn't have anything and has to go to the palace, he doesn't believe her and goes to cut off her hand. Luckily Abu and Aladdin see her and save her. Aladdin is quite taken by her but doesn't save her for that reason, he saves her because he doesn't want her to lose a hand over an apple. They land up on the rooftop again where Aladdin jumped before to safety.

"Do you trust me?" asks Marlin

"What?" asks Dory, taken aback

"Do you trust me?" asks Marlin

"Y-yes" says Dory, unsure

She does however take his hand and they jump out the window landing on a canopy, he even takes her to his house.

"You aren't from around here are you?" asks Marlin

"How did you guess?" asks Dory

"Just how you acted back there. You were so confused." says Marlin

He tosses an apple to her and Abu. Abu gets jealous and knocks the apple out of her hand.

"A monkey." says Dory

"Abu! I am so sorry I don't know why he gets that way sometimes." says Marlin, getting the apple again "Hey if you don't have anything to do do you want to explore with me and abu?"

"I would love nothing more but to do that." says Dory

So they spend the whole day together, not knowing that Jafar shows him all of this making it clear that Aladdin is the diamond in the rough.

"Him?! He's a thief! Worse he's a street rat!" points out Bloat

"Maybe so but he is our ticket to me being Sultan. " points out Gil

"And our chance to get rid of daddy and daddy's little girl" says Bloat

Jasmine does return happily to the palace and explains his adventures to the Sultan even explaining how a boy saved her. When she disappears, Jafar convinces Sultan to get the guards to arrest Aladdin. Aladdin learns that the smart beauty he saved was actually the princess. Abu shows up later that night and gets Aladdin out of his chains at least. There the duo learns that there is an exit from an old man prisoner. In exchange for helping the old man, they go to the cave of wonders.

"Who dare disturbs my slumber?!" asks Hank

"A-Aladdin." says Marlin

"The diamond in the rough. You may enter. Touch the lamp but nothing more." says Hank

"The lamp! Get me the lamp!" calls Gil

Aladdin goes in with abu, where they befriend the magic carpet but Abu touches a jewel just as Aladdin gets the lamp. This angers the Cave of Wonders and has them all trapped inside, Jafar gets out quickly.

"There is a lot of dust on this lamp." says Marlin, he rubs the lamp

The Genie from the lamp pops out and he yawns.

"Ten thousand years will give you such a creak in the neck! Why your a tiny master but I will give you a shot. Say what's your name?" asks Bruce

"A-Aladdin" says Marlin

"Aladdin! Do you care if I call you Al? Or is it Dinn or Laddie!" says Bruce,

He has some fun on that end. He notices that Aladdin and Abu looks worried as he says hi to his old friend Carpet. So he decides to put on a show while he sings a song.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here!  
So, why don't you just ruminate,  
While I illuminate the possibilities!  
Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves,Scheherazade had a thousand master you're in luck, 'cause up your 've got a brand of magic never 've got some power in your corner now!Some heavy ammunition in your camp!You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and , all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say:"Mr. Aladdin, sir, what will your pleasure be?Let me take your order, jot it down?"You ain't never had friend like me. Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd. Come on whisper what it is you want;You ain't never had friend like me! Yes sir, we pride ourselves on 're the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish; it's yours, true 'bout a little more baklava?Have some of column A try All of column B,I'm in the mood to help you, ain't never had friend like my. No no. My my your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this Out their little hat? Can your friends go poof?Well looky your friends go abracadabra, let her rip, And then make the sucker disappear?So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers, You've got me bona fide certified;You've got a genie for charge d'affaires.I've got a powerful urge to help you out, So what you wish, I really wanna know?You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -Mr. Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three.I'm on the job you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,You ain't never had a friend like ain't never had a friend like me. " sings Bruce

He even puts on a show for Aladdin.

"So what do you wish for, master?" asks Bruce

"Wish?" says Marlin

"Yes! You get three wishes but I must warn you there is rules: I can't wish people to fall in love, I can't wish for the dead to come back, it's not a pretty picture! I won't do it! And Ixnay on the wishing for extra wishes! That's all you got!" says Bruce

"What a magical genie, can't even bring people back to life. Come on abu, I bet he can't even get us out of here." says Marlin

"What?! Does my ears betray me? I can get out you out of here!" says Bruce

Thus he does getting Aladdin, Abu and the carpet out of the cave of wonders. There Aladdin mentions that he didn't wish out of the cave. Genie's jaw drops but he sighs and agrees to give Aladdin 3 wishes over two.

"Genie, if you could wish for anything what would you wish for?" asks Marlin

"Me? No one has asked me that before. Freedom. To not poof out every so often asking what others need would be wonderful. Having ultimate power is great and all but teeny tiny living space" says Bruce

"You're a prisoner?" asks Marlin, picking up the lamp

"A slave is more like it. If I could have a wish it would to be Free." says Bruce

"I tell you what if you help me out I will use my last wish to set you free!" says Marlin

"That would be wonderful, Al!" says Bruce

So Marlin mentions Jasmine swooning over how smart, and beautiful she is. However instead of wishing for her to fall for him, he asks to be a prince. Which Genie does without question and puts on a show through the palace. However, when Jasmine sees this show and then how they were choosing her life without her she storms off angry mentioning to Jafar.

"The first thing I will do when I am queen, is use my power to get rid of you!" says Dory

She storms out of there, later that night instead of telling Jasmine the truth Aladdin has Carpet help him out with a romantic carpet ride. When Aladdin takes off his hat, Jasmine sees that he is Aladdin, but doesn't know his name. She suspects but decides to go on the carpet ride.

"I can show you the world Shining, shimmering me, princess, now when did. You last let your heart decide! I can open your you wonder by sideways and a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us where to go. Or say we're only dreaming" sings Marlin

"A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you." they both sing together

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you. Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world" sings Dory

Jasmine covers her eyes but Aladdin uncovers her eyes.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." sings Marlin

"A hundred thousand things to see." sings Dory

"Hold your breath it gets better." sings Marlin

"I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far.I can't go back to where I used to be." sings Dory

"A whole new world" sings Marlin

"Every turn a surprise" sings Dory

"With new horizons to pursue" sings Marlin

"Every moment, red-letter" sings Dory

"I'll chase them 's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.A whole new world" sings Marlin

"A whole new world" sings Dory

"That's where we'll be" sings Marlin

"That's where we'll be" sings Dory

"A thrilling chase" sings Marlin

"A thring chase" sings Marlin

"For you and me" they sing together

While in China, she asks about Abu and Aladdin slips but quickly corrects everything. However, when they get back Aladdin is kidnapped and thrown into the water by the guards with a ball tied around his feet. Genie has to save him, the next day however as Aladdin goes to continue the act, Genie is kidnapped by Jafar. He is forced to make Jafar, Sultan and Jafar shows Sultan and that Aladdin is the street rat. Carpet saves him from the fall, and Aladdin comes up with a plan while Sultan and Jasmine and genie are his slaves.

"You know it is a shame that there is no queen. What do you say?" says Gil, holding onto the crown

"I would rather die than marry you Jafar!" says Dory, she splashes him with wine.

He tosses Dory aside and turns to Genie.

"Genie! My second wish make Jasmine fall in love with me!" says Gil

"Master there are actually a few rules with that." says Bruce

"No excuses just do it!" says Gil

Little do they know that Aladdin asks Jasmine to distract Jafar while he gets the lamp. So she pretends to be in love with him. However, Jafar sees Aladdin in the crown so a big battle is underway. Aladdin manages to trick Jafar into wishing to be a genie meaning that Jafar would be trapped in his lamp forever. So Genie gets rid of him and changes everything back to normal, he gets ready to change Aladdin into a prince since he doesn't want to stand in the way of true love, until he freezes hearing Aladdin's wish.

"I wish for your freedom." says Marlin

"W-what did you say?" asks Bruce

"Genie. Your free!" says Marlin

The wish sets Genie free and he gets excited.

"Wait what about you guys?" says Bruce

"Aw I will be okay, I have Abu. And..I can still visit Jasmine." says Marlin

Genie focuses back on getting ready to leave and enjoy his freedom, but he turns back to Aladdin, who is smiling sadly.

"Genie, I'm going to miss you." says Marlin

"Yeah. Me too pal. No matter what you'll always be a prince to me." says Bruce

"This isn't fair! Stupid law! I love you!" says Dory

"Well I can fix that! I am the sultan after all. This day forward, the princess can marry whoever she deems worthy!" says Charlie

"Him! I choose him! *She leaps into Aladdin's arms happily* I choose you." says Dory

Genie focuses back on getting ready to leave and enjoy his freedom, but he turns back to Aladdin, who is smiling sadly.

They hug again and off the Genie goes happily in his Goofy hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the beast:

I hope you enjoyed that adventure, now on to the next one. Ah! Two special guest Frank don't be shy my dears, he is a white shark who isn't blind and our second guest is a strong dolphin named Dave, do say Hi Frank and Dave, we have guest.

"H-hello" says Frank and Dave

Hmm….let's fix your form just for a moment, *turns them human* There now with that white hair Frank and your light gray hair Dave, our guest will know who you are. So wonderful, go on now, the others are waiting for you both. *they leave for now*. Okay, let's move on to the story now, oh yes where is my head you don't know who is playing who! We will fix that right away, don't worry your lovely heads about that. *blinks and makes sure reading that right* Alrighty then that works everyone needs something new yes? Destiny is going to be Belle, as an added twist Frank is going to be Belle's father, and Bruce is going to be the Beast instead of Marlin and Bailey is going to be Prince Adam, stay with me now I am just following rules. Dory is the featherduster, Marlin is going to be Lumiere, Hank is Cogsworth, Deb is Mrs. Potts, Nemo is Chip, Peach is the wardrobe, Dave is Gaston, Gurgle is Lefou, and finally Jenny is the enchantress. Our story begins with Prince Adam opening the door for the Enchantress disguised as an old lady, it is raining out.

"Dear Prince, please let me in for the night I will pay you with this rose for your kindness." says Jenny

"No! Away with you and your ugliness." says Bailey

The Enchantress frowns at that and turns into her stunning self, Bailey gets scared seeing her like that.

"Please, have mercy. I am so sorry." begs Bailey

"It's too late, you have proven to me that you have no goodness in your heart. So from this day forward you shall be alone with your servants as objects. However, as you are a child I will give you this you have until the last petal falls on this enchanted rose to win the heart of another. However, if you don't you will forever stay this hideous beast." says Jenny

She uses her wand and casts the spell on the entire castle. In addition of that she makes sure no one remembers the Prince and the castle. She had no reason to have the village suffer so left the village alone. She gives the beast the rose, and sighs.

"Remember child, Until the last petal falls." says Jenny

She leaves with that and the Beast runs in disgusted with himself and how things turned out, he turned bitter as the years gone by losing hope that anyone would ever fall in love with him. Who would ever fall in love with an ugly beast.

18 years later:

There was this girl who is very beautiful and loved to dream and read a book. I bet you know her already, her name is Belle. However for those who don't know Belle, well..the townsfolk will help you with that one in a song. Oh speaking of here comes Belle now.

"Little town. It's a quiet village. Every the one before. Little town. Full of little up to say.." starts singing Destiny

"Bonjour bonjour. Bonjour bonjour bonjour." sings different townspeople

"There goes the baker with his tray, like same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the the morning that we this poor provincial town." sings Destiny

"Good morning, Belle." says the baker

"Good morning, monsieur Jean." says Destiny

"Where are you off too?" asks the baker

"The Bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a.." starts Destiny

"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes. Hurry up!" says the baker

"Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" sings the townsfolk

"Never part of a crowd" sings a woman

"Cause her heads are stuck in some clouds" sings the barber

"No denying she's a funny girl that Belle." sings the townsfolk

"Bonjour" says a driver

"Good day" says another woman

"How is your family?" asks the driver

"Bonjour" says a different woman

"Good day" says a merchant

"How is your wife?" asks the same woman

"I need six eggs!" says a wife

"That's too expensive" says her husband

"There must be more than this provincial life!" sings Destiny

She makes it into the bookstore where the bookkeep is.

"Ah, Belle!" says the bookkeep

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed." says Destiny

"Finished already?" asks the bookkeep

"Oh I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" asks Destiny

She goes looking for a new read while listening to the bookkeep.

"Not since yesterday." informs the bookkeep

"That's alright I will borrow this one again." says Destiny, she comes down with a new book'

"That one? But you've read it twice!" says the bookkeep

"It's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise." explains Destiny

"If you love it that much, it's yours." says the bookkeep

"But sir.." says Destiny

"I insist!" says the bookkeep

"Well. Thank you, thank you very much." says Destiny

"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar.I wonder if she's feeling well." sings the men

"With a dreamy far-off look" sings the women

"And her nose stuck in the book" sings the men

"What a puzzle to the rest of us, that Belle!" sings the townsfolk

Belle sits on the fountain surrounded by goats.

"Oh, isn't this amazing?.It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming. But she won't discover that it's him.'Til chapter three!" sings Destiny, to the goats

"Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty".Her looks have got no parallel." sings a woman

"But behind that fair facade. I'm afraid she's rather odd." sings a shopkeep

"Very diff'rent from the rest of us." sings a man

"She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!" sings the townsfolk

There is a gunshot as Gaston shoots a duck.

"She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!" says Gurgle

Lafou, catches the bird that was shot.

"I know." brags Dave

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. -And no girl, for that matter." says Gurgle

"It's true, I've got my sights set on that one." says Dave

He points to Belle reading her favorite book happily.

"The inventor's daughter?" asks Gurgle, stunned

"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry." says Dave

"But she-" starts Gurgle

"The most beautiful girl in town." says Dave

"I know-" starts Gurgle again

"That makes her the don't I deserve the best?" asks Dave

"Of course you do!" says Gurgle

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her.I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle." sings Gaston

Three sisters look off in the distance, they all have a crush on Gaston and they are known as the Bimbettes.

"Look goes. Isn't he dreamy?Monsieur he's so cute!  
Be still my heart. I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" sings the Bimbettes

Belle walks on without a care in the world as Gaston tries to go through the crowd of people.

"Bonjour" says a woman

"Pardon" says Dave

"Good day" says Belle

"Mais oui!" says a different woman

"You call this bacon?" complains another woman

"What lovely grapes!" exclaims another woman

"Some cheese" says a man

"Ten inches" says a woman

"One pound" says a man

"'Scuse me." says Dave

"I'll get the knife." says the cheese merchant

"Please let me through." says Dave

"This bread-" starts a woman

"That fish-" starts a man

"Its stale" finishes a woman

"It smells" finishes a man

"Madame's mistaken." says the men

"Maybe so" says the women

"Good morning. Oh, good morning." says the townsfolk

"There must be more than this provincial life!" sings Belle

"Just watch,I'm going to make Belle my wife!" sings Gaston

"Look there she goes. The girl is strange but special.A most peculiar mad'moiselle." sings the townsfolk

"It is a pity and a sin" sings the woman

"She really doesn't fit in." sings the men

"Look there she girl is strange but special.A most peculiar mad'moiselle! That Belle." sings the Townsfolk

Belle goes home and helps her father out in the goes outside to help him get ready for the fair.

"I will be back before you know it." assures Frank

"I know you will do great, Papa." says Destiny, with a smile

With that Maurice is on his way to the fair, well so he hopes. Belle is busy turning down Gaston with his marriage, and apparently family proposals. In the meantime, after losing their horse out of fear. Maurice goes into the palace where he meets Cogsworth, and Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts. Where they make him feel at home. The beast comes down seeing the guest but he isn't too nice to him.

"What are you doing here?! You're trespassing!" says Bruce

"I-I was just warming up by the fire. I will go, I am so sorry. I'm just lost." says Frank

"Well you can be my prisoner since you trespassed!" says Bruce

He takes Maurice and throws him in the cold dungeon. Phillip, their horse finds his way back home and Belle convinces him to take her to Maurice. She goes into the big palace slowly.

"H-hello." calls in Destiny

"It's a girl!" calls Marlin

"Yes, I see that it's a girl." says Hank

"Maybe she is the one to break the spell!" says Marlin, excited

He follows her, but Cogsworth tries to stop him.

"I'm just looking for my father." says Destiny

"We have to help her now, she is looking for her father, poor dear." says Marlin

Cogsworth sighs and just follows behind. Belle hears coughing and goes to the prison and holds his hand.

"Papa! You're sick and you're hands are cold as ice. We need to get you out of there!" says Destiny

"Belle, you have to get out of here! There is a horrible beast!" warns Frank

"What?" asks Destiny, confused

"Who are you?!" asks the Bruce

"I am here for my father, why is he locked up?" asks Destiny

"He trespassed so now he is my prisoner forever!" states Bruce

"He's an old man, please! Why are you so cold and heartless! He's sick!" says Destiny

"Get out." orders Bruce

"What if...what if I take his place?" asks Destiny

"No Belle!" says Frank

This stuns the Beast he doesn't know of anyone who would do such a thing.

"You would do that? Take his place?" asks Bruce

"He's my father." says Destiny,without a doubt

"Fine. If you be my prisoner, I will set him free." says Bruce

"Don't do it!" says Frank

"Come into the light." says Destiny

The Beast hesitates but does as asked, Destiny is stunned at his appearance. She does however stand with him.

"I will." says Destiny

With that the Beast opens the door and lets Maurice go, Belle runs in but Maurice doesn't get a chance to talk to her except to say he will come back for her. The Beast grabs Maurice and takes him outside just as the snow deepens. He sends his coach to drop Maurice off, Belle watches and cries as Maurice goes off.

"Master..do you think she could stay in the guest wing. I mean she could be the one." says Marlin

"She's a prisoner! And don't you think I know that?!" asks Bruce

"Now now, but I mean if you treat her nice she might fall for you." says Marlin matter-of factly

Beast thinks about that and walks up to where Belle is. Belle turns to him sadly, not caring if he knows that she was just crying.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye." says Destiny

Beast feels bad and thinks about what Lumiere says.

"Sigh. You are a guest now, come on I will show you to your room." says Bruce

"My room? But I thought.." trails off Destiny

"Do you want to stay here?!" asks Bruce, getting impatient

"No" says Destiny

"Good. Let's go." says Bruce

He leads her to her room and leaves her alone with the wardrobe telling her that dinner is at seven. He slams the door and goes to his room where he hides for now while getting lectured by Mrs. Potts and Lumiere.

"Oh my what a pretty thing." says Peach

"Who said that?" asks Destiny, frightened

"I did." says Peach

Belle turns toward the wardrobe and blinks.

"You talk?" says Destiny

"Of course, everyone here talks." says Peach

Belle doesn't know what to say to that just as Mrs. Potts, finished with Beast comes in on a chart.

"Wow, you are such a pretty young thing." says Deb

"Why..hello." says Destiny

"I am Mrs. Potts. Would you like a spot of tea love?" asks Deb

"Yes, thank you." says Destiny

So, Mrs. Potts pours a cup of tea.

"Careful it's hot." says Deb

Belle takes the cute little cup.

"Hi! I'm Chip wanna see a trick?" asks Nemo

Without waiting for an answer, he blows bubbles.

"Now Chip." warns Deb

"I'm not hurting nothing Mama." says Nemo

"Leave the poor girl alone she must be confused, *to Belle* Do mind the master he isn't as bad as you think." says Deb

"Not as bad as I think?! Did you not see what happened?" asks Destiny

"I know. Just...give him a chance. Come on Chip, dinner needs prepared." says Deb

"Okay mama." says Nemo

The duo leave,an hour later the Beast, Lumiere and Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts comes to the Belle's door trying to help him coax her out but nothing helps. So…

"Then go ahead and starve! *he turns to his servants* if she doesn't eat with me she doesn't eat at all!" says Bruce

He leaves and goes on his magic mirror that was also a gift from the Enchantress.

"Show me the girl!" says Bruce

The mirror does and he sees his wardrobe and Belle talking, upset he puts the mirror down.

"What am I thinking, she will never love a beast like me." says Bruce

After a few hours, Belle comes down hungry. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts ignores Cogsworth and decides to make her a wonderful meal and put on a show.

"Ma 'chere Mademoiselle, It is with deepest pride, and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the your napkin 'round your neck cherie,  
And we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour. Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff It's delicious!  
Don't believe me?Ask the dishes! They can sing they, can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll. Be our guest, Oui, our guest, Be our guest! Beef ragout .Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding "en flambe". We'll prepare and serve with flair! A culinary cabaret. You're you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining. While the flatware's tell jokes, I do my fellow it's all in perfect you can on and lift your 've won your own free pass to. Be our guest. If you're stressed. It's fine dining we our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! " sings Marlin and the choir

Lumiere gets Cogsworth to join in on the fun, dancing with him for this next part, to make it a little more dramatic.

"Life it so unnerving. For a servant who's not 's not whole without a soul to wait upon. Ahh those good old days when we were , those good old days are years we've been so much more than exercise, a chance to use our days we just lay around the castle. Flabby, fat, and walked in and oopsie daisy." sings Marlin

In the kitchen Mrs. Potts is joining in on the fun as well very excited.

"It's a guest It's! a guest Sakes alive well, I'll be blessed. Wine's been poured and thank the Lord. I've had the napkins freshly pressed. With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with the cups do their soft-shoeing.I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping 's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company 've got a lot to do!" sings Deb

She heads in with the others in the dining room.

"Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest!" says Deb, cheerfully

"Be our guest! Be our guest!" sings everyone else

"Be our guest!" sings Deb

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!" sings the rest

"Be our guest! Be our guest!  
"Our command is your 's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed! With your meal, With your ease, Yes indeed, we aim to the candlelight's still glowing. Let us help you,  
We'll keep going. Course by course, One by one.  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done! Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,But for now, let's eat up. Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our guest!" sings Marlin

Belle enjoys every minute of it, when she is done eating she goes up with Lumiere and Cogsworth. Cogsworth and Lumiere want to show her around the castle as she has never been there before and isn't tired. Lumiere accidentally mentions the west wing, and Belle gets curious about it. Then she hears about the library but when Cogsworth and Lumiere are distracted she goes up to the west wing and discovers that their is a dark room. She finds the scratched out picture of Prince Adam but what catches her eye is the enchanted rose. She goes to touch it when the beast comes out of nowhere and covers it with his arms.

"What are doing here?! You're not aloud to be here!" says Bruce

"I-i didn't mean anything I was just looking!" says Destiny

"Get outtt!" screachs/screams Bruce

This frightens Belle and she runs out past the curtain where Lumiere and his girlfriend the featherduster who was once a beautiful maid.

"Oh Lumiere" says Dory

Lumiere laughs and swons her when he feels the wind as Belle runs out.

"My love I will be back" says Marlin,

He leaves to stop Belle because it is dangerous but he can't so he gets the beast. Belle ends up with Phillip, but Phillip drops Belle when wolves attacks her. Belle tries to fend herself with a stick and it bats one away, she gets grabbed by her cloak by one wolf. Beast comes out of nowhere and takes care of the wolves but manages to get badly injured. He faints from the blood loss, Belle gets him onto Phillip and back to the castle. She helps the beast into his chair and gets some hot water for the Beast's wound.

"Hold still this will sting." warns Destiny

She gently dabs the water onto the wound but Beast moves and he screams.

"That hurts!" says Bruce

"Well if you stay still wouldn't as much!" says Destiny

"If you never left in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" says Bruce

"If you didn't frighten me I wouldn't have left!" says Destiny

It's silent for a minute and Belle goes back to cleaning Beasts' wound.

"Thank you for saving my life." says Destiny

Beast looks at her for a minute before responding.

"You're welcome" says Beast

For the next few days the Beast and Belle get to know each other, including eating meals together and Belle even reads a book with him. The next day Belle is outside with Phillip, and Beast is watching from the distance with Cogsworth and Lumiere on his balcony.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her. But what?" says Bruce, determined

"Well there's the usual flowers, chocolates, promises you don't attend to keep." says Hank

"Ah no no, it has to be something special something that sparks her intrest. Wait a minute!" says Maurice

Beast and Belle go to these grand doors in the castle.

"Belle, there is something I want to show you. But first you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise." says Bruce

Belle does as asked, and Beast makes sure she isn't peaking then gently brings her inside excited.

"Can I open them?" asks Destiny

"No no. Not yet *he lets go of her hands*

Wait here." says Bruce

Belle does as asked and Beast opens up some curtains.

"Now can I open them?" asks Destiny

"Okay now!" says Bruce

She does and gasps at the wonderful sight of the grand library.

"I can't believe it I never seen so many books in my life." says Destiny

"Do you like it?" asks Bruce

"It's wonderful!" exclaims Destiny

"Then it's yours." says Bruce

"Oh thank you so much." says Destiny, grabbing his paws

At the door, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chip, Miss. Potts, and the featherduster are watching from the distance.

"Would you look at that?" whispers Deb

" I knew it would work!" says Marlin

"What what worked?" ask Nemo

"Oh it's something " says Hank

"Isn't this exciting?" asks Dory

"What? I see anything!" says Nemo

"Come along Chip there is chores to be done in the kitchen." says Deb

He follows the others but turns to his mother to talk.

"But what were they talking about?" ask Nemo

They don't answer as he is still very young, Belle and Beast talk and read that day. Of course as in Disney way there is important songs to show this. Do pay attention, there might be something there that wasn't there before. It starts with Belle and Beast eating porige while the gang are trying to help Beast be a gentleman. After breakfast they go outside in the snow to look at the birds.

"There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and now he's dear and so unsure.I wonder why I didn't see it there before." sings Destiny

"She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my it can't be, I'll just then she's never looked at me that way before." sings Bruce

"New and a bit 'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince there's something in him that I simply didn't see." sings Destiny

They head in and read a good book by the fire, while they read the same group is by the door watching them.

"Well who would though?" sings Marlin

"Well bless my soul" sings Deb

"Well who would have known?" sings Hank

"Well who indeed? And who'd have guessed they would come together on their own." sings Marlin

"It's so peculiar, wait and see, we'll wait and see a few days more." sings Deb

"There may be something that wasn't there before." sings the three

"Here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." sings Marlin

"What mama?" asks Nemo

"There might be something there that wasn't there before." sings Deb

"What is it, what's there?" asks Nemo

"I'll tell you when your older." says Deb

"Okay, I'm older." says Nemo

"Chip, oh." says Deb, with a smile

They close the door and turn to leave them there. After a few days later Belle and Beast have a private ball together. Beast comes down the stairs in a suit while Belle comes down with her hair up and a golden ball gown. They meet in the middle hold paws/hands and go down to dance. Violens and the grand piano plays but Mrs. Potts sings for the two.

"Tale as old as as it can even somebody .Just a little , to say the a little one prepared. Beauty and the just the a as just as the sun will just the a as just as the sun will as old as as old as song. Bittersweet and you can you were as the as the in the as old as as old as and the as old as as old as and the and the beast." sings Deb

In the meantime Gaston is sulking about being turned down and Lefou decides to cheer him up with a song about him. He even gets the whole bar to join with him.

"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, so down in the dumps. Every guy here'd love to be you, when taking your 's no man in town as admired as you. You're ev'ryone's favorite 'ryone's awed and inspired by it's not very hard to see why." sings Gurgle

"No one's slick as Gaston. No one's quick as one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston. For there's no man in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley. And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be one's been like Gaston. A king pin like Gaston. No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston."sings Gurgle and the bar people  
"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating" sings Dave

"My- what a guy, that Gaston. Give five "hurrahs!".Give twelve "hip-hips!".Gaston is the best. And the rest is all drips. No one fights like lights like a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston. For there's no one as burly and brawny." sings Gurgle and the bar people  
"As you see I've got biceps to spare. " sings Dave

"Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny.(That's right!)" sings Gurgle and the bar people." sings Gurgle and the bar people  
"And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair" sings Dave  
"No one hits like wits like a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston.I'm especially good at expectorating.(Ptooey!)Ten points for Gaston!" sings Gurgle and the bar people

"When I was a lad I ate four dozen 'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen I'm roughly the size of a barge." sings Gaston

"No one shoots like Gaston. Makes those beauts like goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston.I use antlers in all of my decorating  
Say it 's a man among men?And then say it once more. Who's the hero next door? Who's a super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his five hangers-on. There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down." sings Gurgle and the bar people.

"And his name's G-A-S- T -G-A-S-T - E -G-A-S-T-O - oh!" says Gurgle

"Gaston!" sings the bar people

This cheers Gaston up but then Maurice comes in talking about the beast and no one wants to help him finding him crazy, so the townsmen decide to let him handle his quest on his own. Belle and Beast go up to the Beasts room where Beast shows her the mirror.

"It's a magic mirror it will show you anything you want to know." says Bruce

"Show me my father." says Destiny

The mirror shows Destiny her father, and she gets awful worried about him in the snow alone like he is.

" this so you can always remember me." says Bruce

"Thank you." says Destiny, hugging the mirror to her

She rides off and Cogsworth comes up excited.

"Where is she?" asks Hank

"I let her go." says Bruce

"You what? But why?" asks Hank

"I had too." says Bruce

"Yes. But Why?" asks Hank

"Because I love her." says Bruce

Cogsworth leaves to explain this to the rest of the group, not knowing that Chip is with Belle. Belle makes it back to the castle and explains that Maurice isn't lying and shows them, Gaston turns this around and shows Belle as crazy too since she turned him down again. They get locked into their basement, while the angry mob goes out to kill the beast.

"Oh Lumiere! We have invaders!" says Dory

"Let's go my love we have to stop them." says Marlin

So off everyone goes to stop the mob, but Cogsworth tells the beast.

"I don't care." says Bruce

"But master." says Hank

"Let them come." says Bruce

Cogsworth leaves to help everyone out on the floor, Gaston makes his way to the Beast. The fight begins and Gaston begins to mock the beast. Luckily, Chip gets Maurice and Belle out and Belle rides back to the castle on Phillip. She then climbs up and finds the Beast ready to kill beast sighs and sets him down.

"Get out." says Bruce

"Beast!" says Destiny

Beast blinks and finds Belle, Belle smiles and talks to him. Gaston shoots the beast and falls to his death.

"No please don't leave me." says Destiny

"At least I got to see you one last time." says Bruce, he brushes a piece of her hair

"No! I love you." says Destiny, just as the last petal hits the ground

Magic surrounds the beast and he turns to his human form. Belle is frightened at the sight of the man.

"Belle. It's me" says Bailey

She looks closer and sees the beast's eyes.

"It is you" says Destiny

They kiss happily, and they all live happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

The Nutcracker:

Your adventure here is coming to an end but don't get up and leave yet. I still have two more stories to tell you, not as long as the first two I assure you but still stories, I hope you enjoy. There is love and adventure in both of them. We have Dory as Clara, Marlin as the Nutcracker, Jenny as the Sugar Plum Fairy, Charlie as Uncle Drosselmeyer, Bruce will be The Mouse King, Cavalier who is played by Bailey, and Nemo plays as Clara's little brother.

Our story begins on Christmas Eve that night Clara and her brother are allowed to open one gift. Clara's boyfriend breaks the rule and gives Clara a locket before leaving, but since she hasn't opened a gift from their uncle, she gets to open one.

"Why does she get to open another gift?" asks Nemo

"Because you technically opened two gifts yourself, your toy cars that you are playing with now." says Charlie

The brother stays quiet and lets his sister open the gift, it's a beautiful nutcracker.

"What a wonderful gift, thank you uncle." says Dory

"You are welcome, Clara do be careful." warns Charlie

"I will I will take care of him I promise." says Dory

"Good girl, now Fritz, clean up it's almost your bedtime." says Charlie

"Yes, uncle." says Nemo

He goes to clean up and notices that Clara is dancing with her nutcracker. He asks to see him and they get in a fight where the nutcrackers arm gets broken. Clara takes him back listening to Fritz apologize. He really didn't mean to break the doll, Clara calms down and fixes the arm with a ribbon.

"There good as new, now he can protect the kingdom with ease." says Dory, she hugs her doll close.

Once everyone is in bed, Clara stays with her nutcracker dancing with him, until she falls asleep on the couch. When the clock strikes midnight the nutcracker comes to life just as rats come in and a fight begins. The sugarplum fairy with her right hand man comes to watch the battle. They notice Clara asleep on the couch, waking up.

"*gasp* Is that her?" asks Bailey

"I believe so, do stay here and watch. We will only intervene if needed." says Jenny

Clara wakes up and interferes with the battle wanting to her nutcracker to get injured. She ends up shrinking down to the size of her nutcracker.

"Clara look out!" says Marlin, he grabs her and uses his sword to protect her

"Y-you talk. What's going on?" asks Dory

"I will explain later go hide for now. I will protect you." says Marlin

Clara does as she is asked and goes to do hiding behind the couch, the battle continues but the mouse king's minions end up getting away. Clara stops her nutcracker from going after them.

"Wait! You can't go after them like that you will get hurt even more." says Dory

"Well you don't want to stay like that forever do you?" asks Marlin

"No but I don't want you hurt more. " says Dory

"She's right you shouldn't go like that." says Jenny

"Who are you?" asks Dory

"I am the sugar plum fairy, this here is my friend." says Jenny

"How do you do." says Bailey

He bows with respect to Clara, Clara curtsies.

"I can't do much against the king but I can fix your arm. " says Jenny

"Oh thank you, your highness." says Marlin

He allows her to heal his arm.

"As for you Clara, you have an important role, with that locket it holds key to going into the rat kingdom and getting your original size, not only that but he can't bring you to your normal size without your locket, it will open once you find your true self. Then you shall open the path with your heart. " says Jenny

"My locket? It didn't come with a key." says Dory, looking it over.

"You will understand with time. We must be off, you two will be able to defeat the Mouse King in time." says Jenny

So off the two go, the Nutcracker and Clara looks at each other before leaving themselves. They go through the land but not without bumping into many fights and making learn about each other more even that the Nutcracker is actually a prince. On the way they take a break where the Nutcracker and Clara dances together.

"I've never danced like this before." admits Dory

"You weren't dancing with your heart open then." says Marlin

She smiles and dances with him happily.

"But now you will dance with me!" says Bruce

He grabs Clara to him gently and runs off with her.

"Let me go!" says Clara

"I'm coming Clara!" says Marlin

He grabs the horse that Peppermint Patty was driving and follows King Mouse to his kingdom. There a fight begins again against the Mouse King and the Nutcracker.

"You aren't worth her!" says Marlin

"On contrary you aren't, Nutcracker!" says Bruce

He strikes his arm and manages to damage the Nutcracker's arm.

"No! Leave him alone!" says Dory

She runs over and strikes the mouse down protecting the Nutcracker. Her locket glows striking the Mouse King and sends him to the size of the mouse. Clara blinks but takes the King's scepter.

"I understand now, I am the rightful ruler of this kingdom." says Clara

Everyone looks at her as a crown appears on her head and the locket opens. They all bow to her, the sugar plum fairy smiles at her. Clara quickly helps her Nutcracker to his feet

"Now you understand, Clara. Also you were wearing the way home this whole time. However, if I told you that you wouldn't have understood. Drink the bottle and close your eyes, when you open your eyes everything will come to normal." says Jenny "Goodbye Clara. We will meet again, perhaps."

Clara looks at everyone with a giant smile.

"Until next time everyone." says Dory

She drinks the bottle and next thing she knows she is asleep on the couch and her little brother is trying to wake her.

"Clara! Clara! Wake up it's Christmas! Look what Santa has brought." says Nemo, excited

Clara wakes up with a yawn and sits up, she sees that "Santa" has come but her nutcracker is nowhere to be found.

"Kids come here we have a special guest!" calls Charlie

Clara and Fritz go over to where their uncle and the guest looks at each other.

"Clara, Fritz this is Prince Hans" says Charlie

Clara smiles and so don't prince hans.

"Hello Nutcracker" says Dory

"Hello Clara" says Marlin


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel:

We have made it to our last story of your adventure, and that is Rapunzel. Mother Gothel will be played by Deb for a twist, Dory will be Rapunzel, and Marlin is the prince. Hmm..not a lot of characters this time, but it is alright our fish friends are getting pretty tired let's not wear them out any longer than they already have been. This story is even shorter but I hope you all don't mind, it doesn't mean it is a horrible story. Also, I must add that there has been a bit of a change. No more interruptions, let's begin shall we?

Our story begins in a big tower where a girl with very long hair lived in a tower with no escape, she knew she was kidnapped but there was no way for her to leave. Her name is Rapunzel, she lived her days singing a song so beautiful that it drew in the animals. One day it drew in more than just the animals to her tower. A handsome Prince came one day and listened to her song.

"Wow what a sad song for someone, who sounds so beautiful." says the Prince

He listens to the songs, before going home where he would wonder who the girl was. He left and went back to the tower and listened in the distance, he lost track of time, so he goes to leave than sees a woman come to the tower.

"Rapunzel Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" says Deb

Rapunzel did as asked and let down her hair, Mother Gothel ties her hair around her waist and has Rapunzel bring her up.

"So that's it huh." says Marlin

He leaves and comes back the next day and waits for Mother Gothel to leave before he goes up to the tower and disguises his voice.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" says Marlin

Rapunzel lets him up thinking it is her mother, she gasps and backs up when she sees the Prince.

"Don't be afraid fair maiden. I am the prince." says Marlin, he notices her beauty even in the dark how beautiful she is. "Wow you are beautiful, but why are you here?"

"I can not leave, there is no way for me to leave." says Dory

"What if I can get you out of here?" asks Marlin

"That would be wonderful, but you are a stranger." says Dory

"Well, Rapunzel what about this, I earn your trust and if you choose I will rescue you." says Marlin

"...Alright, Prince. But please leave she will be coming back anytime!" says Dory

Marlin leaves but comes back for several dies right after Mother Gothel left. The two talked about everything under the sun. However as the months grew and the more independent Rapunzel grew, the more Mother Gothel wanted to stop it.

"I will find a way for you to stay mine forever!" says Deb

With that she left out the window, Rapunzel got scared for her life and when the Prince came with a ring to propose to his love.

"Rapunzel can I ask you something?" asks Marlin

"Can it wait I have to get out of here." says Dory

"What's wrong?" asks Marlin

"Mother Gothel, I am afraid she is planning something awful. Please get me out of here!" says Dory

The Prince cuts down some drapes and laid it out so he could slide down and held it for Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel! Slide down quickly I hear her." says Marlin

Rapunzel slide down quickly and the Prince helped her up onto his horse and they rode off as fast as he could, when they figured they were safe from Mother Gothel's grasps he turns and gives her a ring.

"Rapunzel, I love you will you be mine and I yours?" asks Marlin

"Oh my prince, yes!" says Dory

They kiss and lived happily ever after.

FairyTale Land:

My four wonderful stories for all you wonderful people. Do come back again sometime alright? I am sure there is more stories you would want to hear. Until then have a wonderful night or day. Good bye All.

The End


End file.
